Realm of Alera Wiki
'Welcome to the Realm of Alera Wiki' This is the wiki page for the homebrew Dungeons & Dragons setting of Alera. The world of Alera is a realm build on internal struggle and powerplays from the High Lords, who have divided the continent into ranges belonging to different prominent cities. The country is extremely large with big cities connected by crossroads, while smaller towns can be found in the wilderness. The continent is mainly inhabited by humans, but other races are occasionally met, especially in larger cities. The World Choices are unlimited, consequences are mandatory. The world is your adversary, I am simply the narrator. ''' A long fought mage war against witchcraft has just drawn to an end, marking a dark era. However, the darkness it brought has chosen to linger and a shadow has fallen over Alera as a result. The night have grown colder, darker and longer, the fields seems to wither and die for no apparent reason, fungus has begun sprouting in the before rich green forests, which now are harrowed sights with the green foliage turning a bleak brown. The crossroads have turned unsafe as thugs, thieves and creatures of the night have taken up residence in the past illusion of safety. Secure walls of a Steadhold, build from bedrock, the very heart of the earth, now seems frail and insufficient to keep the darkness at bay. '''Gamestyle: Get an understanding of the pace and the game style before exploring further, especially if you are new to D&D. The setting does not revolve around the players and encounters are not tailoring to their 'level'. If a player picks a fight with a wizard in a flying tower as level 1 he WILL die. Meaning places are as dangerous at it makes sense for them to be based on the location and circumstances. Don't expect to safely discover the Feverborn Jungle nor make an expedition into the ice ranges to the north at lvl 3. If something seems dangerous it is because it is and you should gather intel before getting yourself killed (which is very likely in Alera). Dungeon Masters do not kill characters. Players get their characters killed. DMs just file the paperwork. Starting out The following is mostly common knowledge most inhabitants of Alera are familiar with, as play-sessions progress and more information is uncovered, additional info will be added. Get to know the world you populate. The Realm of Alera * The country, its cities and the political rank of the people. The Military * Rank and overall military structure. Gambling and Game Traditions of Alera * Rough rules to the most prominent games of Alera. Magic of Alera Spellcasting and Conjuring * Overview of witches, wizards, drafters, crafters and the likes. Gods and Domains * Churches, saints, Gods and their domains. Character Creation Character Creation * How-to steps on creating a character fitting for the Realm of Alera. Former and Present Characters * People met throughout the course of different adventures. Languages * Languages - common, coded and exotic, found throughout Alera. Expanded Adventuring: Gear and Services * Transport times, services, costs and gear for any occasion. Other Things House Rules * Alterations to already existing systems. A growing list made with or by players when a RAW rule just doesn't seem right or breaks immersion. Homebrew * Added features; Favor system, new races, feats etc. The Thieves District * Guilds, special locks, thieves cant and forgery. Downtime * Adventurers are not always on the roads or fighting malevolent creatures. Excess Gold? * Is your coin purse overflowing and feeling a bit too heavy, no?, well anyway here's what you can dream of spending a dragons hoard on. Exotic Materials * Magical items are not indestructible nor last forever. Maybe some Spark Glass or Blightsteel would liven up or repair that broken trinket. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse